


Boxers

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, I never mention how old but like 19 or 20 probably, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a Troll, Peter is over 18, haha - Freeform, irondick, omg you probably shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: Title: BoxersAuthor: StarkRavingSpiders on tumblrPairing: StarkersJust crack. Please enjoy.Word Count: 925Peter being a little shit and parading around in Iron Man Boxers. Blame theMadStarker and my insanity for this.





	1. How it Started

Peter wasn’t around the compound as much as he wanted to be with his classes during the week and cramming and studying. He only had one more semester and was ready for a break honestly.

The first time his outfit had made an appearance it had been Mj’s urging and Shuri’s cackling but he’d done it. He’d paraded around the compound in front of all the Avengers in just a Spider-man t-shirt and Ironman boxers that had Tony Stark with his hand encased in his gauntlet in the iconic photo.

He’d gotten so many weird looks and Tony had stopped completely still and stared at him with a strange look on his face before making a quick exit.

The second time he’d stumbled into the kitchen actually not even planning on trolling anyone but he’d been up all night studying and was exhausted and hungry. So he’d strolled into the kitchen into the midst of everyone either eating or prepping food. At some point it had been decided that the Avengers were a family and family’s ate together at least a few times a week. They even had a chart on the fridge for when they had ‘family dinners’.

So out strolled Peter with his hair tousled and his sleep rumpled gamer shirt and a pair of boxers. He hadn’t even been paying attention to what he was wearing when he turned to the fridge and heard numerous people inhale and start choking. He’d turned concerned to see everyone staring at him in varying stages of shock and horror? Looking down he realized he was wearing his ‘Give us the Irondick!’ boxers he’d got off a lovely girl on etsy.

“Iron dick?” Clint trailed off in a horrified silence.

Peter flushed a bit under the gazes but kind of shrugged, still tired. Tony’s eyes were burning into him with a hot look which is probably what triggered his blush. He’d been pretty open about how much he adored Tony. Wasn’t his fault the older man just couldn’t read the subtle and not subtle hints he’d been dropping.

“It’s the biggest thread on tumblr that broke the minds of fan girls and boys everywhere. It’s Tony’s fault, he let the comic book folks draw him fighting naked all the time. Tumblr ran with it and then there was a giant thread with people demanding Irondick in the movies. Half the time in the comics he’s standing there completely naked with just shadows covering his dick. Thus Irondick.”

With feigned nonchalance Peter grabbed his yogurt and waved as he headed back to his room. The silence behind him broken by a wheezed

“Fighting naked?” from Sam. And shortly after that another “Iron dick?” from Clint.

After that it was almost normal for him to wear a similar outfit a few times a month, what was even more hilarious was that he owned a good collection and so far had never worn the same pair of boxers or boy shorts more than once.

The other’s reactions were always slightly different but so far he’d never failed in getting a reaction. Whether it was just a soft ‘Jesus Christ’ from Sam or a knowing look from Natasha someone always reacted. Tony seemed to actively avoid him sometimes when he was decked out in his Ironman boxers unless he was extremely tired or sick of his shit.

Finally it came to head one evening he’d woken up for a nap at Friday’s prompting that it was time for dinner and the others were waiting for him. So he ran his hands through is hair a bit and straightened up his shirt. He paused for a moment wondering if he should put everyone out of their misery and put on pants. That thought went out the window when he realized the pair of boxers he’d snagged had tiny Ironman helmets all over them and ‘Property of Stark’ written on the ass. What could he say, the fan girl loved Tony. And he did too. Might as well express it in the only way he could.

He stumbled into the kitchen with a jaw cracking yawn and a small mischievous smile, everyone was already seating and eating. From the from the knew his boxers looked pretty tame compared to some. So he went to the fridge for a Mt. Dew and relished in the curses and thumps of someone‘s head hitting the table.

He turned to see Bucky laughing his ass off and Clint face down. Sam had his face covered and Wanda looked like she was about to join Bucky. Tony’s face had turned stony but Peter was pretty sure it wasn’t anger he was seeing in the man’s eyes. Steve looked like he was winding himself up to tell Peter to stop putting them in these positions.

“Fucking hell kid, WHY?” Sam whined, face still behind his hands.

Peter shrugged and met Tony’s gaze, “I figure it’s the closest I’ll get to Tony’s mouth on my dick so why not?”

That sent Bucky off again and Peter almost felt bad when Steve face palmed and sighed, “Peter, please.”

Figuring he was in for a penny in for a pound at that point the grinned and in his best Captain voice replied, “Now Peter, we don’t have secrets among the new Avengers.”

He sunk down into his seat next to Tony as the room descended into chaos. And if Tony sat a little closer than usual nobody was in the right frame of mind to notice much less say a thing.


	2. Boxers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Boxers 2  
> Author: StarkRavingSpiders  
> Pairing: Starkers  
> Rating: M! R! 18+ lol whatever you call it nowadays  
> Words: 1766  
> Summary: Peter ups the ante to try and get the Irondick and finally it happens! Featuring pretty Ironman panties and asscheeks.
> 
> Thanks to @the-mad-starker for getting me into this pairing. ILU and I hope I bring the awesome crack to the fandom lol

Peter sighed, slumping down in his chair at his desk. What was he doing wrong? He’d thought for sure that Tony would finally cave after the Property of Stark boxer incident. But besides sitting tantalizingly close and an arm across his lower back there’s been nothing.

He blinked back tears and glanced back at the video chat he was having with MJ, Ned, and Shuri.

“Maybe I need to finally accept that it’s not going to happen? I’ve been teasing him for over a year.” He sighed sadly and was surprised when all of his friends shook their head.

“No way Spiderboy, he wants you. We’ve all seen it. We just need a plan.” Shuri assured him.

“Maybe you need something like this Pete,” Ned turned the camera to his computer where he had pulled up a lacey Ironman thong. It’s was a deep red with gold lace and Ironman’s face center front.

He could hear MJ and Shuri agree and he could feel a smile creep across his face.

“Maybe with one of the shirts he wears the most often?” he offered his suggestion and they all broke down giggling like they were still 16 and not the 19 year olds they were.

Pulling up the webpage he made an order. It would take two days to get to him and then he’d start the next and hopefully last phase of ‘Get the Irondick’ as he and his friends had decided to call it.

.-.-

“Hey Friday? Could you let me into Tony’s room?” Peter whispered quietly. He knew no one else was on the floor but with his housemates you could never be too careful.

“What is the reason you need to access Bosses room Peter?” Friday’s voice came after a moment of hesitation and Peter flashes the nearest camera a quick smile.  
“I want to borrow one of Tony’s shirts. I’m not going to harm anything I promise but could you also maybe…..not tell him?”

“Boss has given you permissions for overrides as long as they do not endanger yourself. I will not inform him unless he asks or you endanger yourself.”

“Thanks Baby Girl.”

Peter had been in Tony’s room only a hand full of times and he stood just inside the door for a moment and inhaled deeply. As always he felt himself relax, Tony’s scent surrounding him. He hadn’t admitted to anyone but he had a habit of stealing Tony’s shirts when he found them laying around the lab. He never kept them for more than a night but he usually got one night of feeling like Tony was with him and without nightmares.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he hurried to the closet and grabbed one of what he knew was Tony’s favorite shirts. He sighed and hugged it close before hurrying to his room. The next morning was one of their scheduled breakfasts and hopefully Tony would cave and they’d finally get somewhere.

.-.-

Peter made sure he would be one of the first into the kitchen. He’d prepped carefully that morning. Put on Tony’s shirt he’d stolen and knotted it so that it fell just to the tops of his hipbones, pulled on the new thong and ruffled his hair a bit extra.

He was standing at the stove making some pancakes when he heard the first few stumble in. It said a lot about how they were getting immune to him when he heard just a few sighs at first and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“For fucks sake Peter! I can see your asscheeks!!” That was Clint and Peter couldn’t help but laugh. Poor Clint. He was one of the few they could always count on to freak out.

He turned hands on his hips which had Hawkeye releasing a little shriek and Steve just face palming again which he counted as a win.  
“We all have asscheeks Clint! You have them, Steve has them, even Sam has asscheeks!” Peter gestured at Sam who had just walked in and after staring at Peter for a moment just raised his hands in surrender and rolling his eyes.

“But our asscheeks aren’t hanging out! And is that an _Ironman thong_?”

Bucky snorted softly before waving a hand at Peter, “Don’t worry Pete, I appreciate your pretty asscheeks even if Bird droppings doesn’t.”

Peter blushed, and laughed as Steve smacked his friends arm, “Thank you Bucky! I appreciate your support.” Bruce was just sitting there glancing up from his paper like he had no idea who any of them were.

He turned back to the stove in time to scrape off a burnt pancake and sighed before Steve muscled him out of the way complaining about him being too much of a distraction to cook today.

He shrugged and turned to go sit down when Natasha sneaked in with a wink. He heard Tony coming down the hall. “Why would my shirt be in the kitchen Friday, I’ve not been in the-”

Peter watched as the man he loved rounded the corner shirtless, sleep pants resting low on his hips and stopped at the sight of him. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he eyed Tony up and down. He was vaguely aware the others were staring and waiting. Before he could make a move however he found himself hoisted into Tony’s arms, legs around his waist and being kissed deeply.

He couldn’t help but moan, it was a hot clash of lips, teeth, and tongue. As Tony pulled away he barely had a chance to breathe and he was being carried away. Each bump sent a jolt of arousal through him and had him shivering feeling the heat of Tony’s skin through the thin fabric of the panties. Reaching up he tangled a hand in his love’s thick hair and after a moment’s hesitation began pressing kisses to Tony’s neck and trying to keep from rutting against the other man.

Peter found himself pressed back into a soft mattress as Tony hovered over him, hand on his cheek, looking at him hotly.

“Fuck, Pete, I tried to give you a chance. I wanted you to find someone who wasn’t so old or so broken but you just kept teasing.” Tony’s voice was hoarse and it sent shivers up Peter’s spine.

Reaching up Peter pulled Tony down for another kiss, “Tony I can’t believe you haven’t realized I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since I was 17.”

“Peter,” His voice was strained and Peter whined when Tony’s hand traced his erection through the panties. He couldn’t help but buck slightly feeling the fabric matting with pre-cum. “You have to be sure Pete because I won’t be able to let you go, Baby.”

Peter shuddered and pressed up against Tony’s questing hand, “I have never been so sure about anything,” he broke off with a moan as he found himself being kissed deeply once more. He threaded his hands into Tony’s hair scratching his scalp as he was kissed and fondled.  
  
Tony broke the kiss, “You really want to belong to a Stark don’t you Baby.” He pressed a thumb to the slit in Peter’s cock through the fabric feeling his smaller lover jerk against him.

Peter whined and choked a bit, “O-only you Tony. Always you.”

“You’ve wrecked your pretty panties, Petey, I think we’ll have to get you another pair.” Tony’s voice sounded wrecked as he continued to alternate between gently cupping and stroking through the thin undergarments.

Peter could only moan and try to press back against the pressure, “Tony…..please?” He sighed into a gentle kiss.

“It’s ok Pete, cum for me. I have you. You have been driving me crazy for months baby.” He worked his lover’s cock through the panties.

Peter sobbed as he was shaken with his orgasm rocking up into Tony’s hand as he rode out his pleasure. He blinked his bleary eyes not having realized he’d closed them meeting Tony’s hooded gaze. The older man wore such a tender expression upon his face that he was knocked breathless for a moment.  
He pulled him into another kiss.

“Please please fuck me, I’ve wanted it for so long.” He didn’t care that he was begging. He had dreamed of this night for so long.

“I’ve got you Pete. I’ll give you what you want sweet Baby.” Tony whispered pulling back and quickly divesting himself of his pants, grabbing the lube and carefully pulling the panties down Peter’s legs.

Peter would never admit to the noise he made when Tony pulled away parting his legs in invitation. He made grabby hands as his lover settled between his thighs and Tony chucked lowly as he kissed Peter again.

The air was filled with moans and sighs as Tony carefully prepped Peter opening him up with infinite patience and care. Peter was hard and leaking again by the time Tony had three fingers in him. Rocking back and moaning continuously.

“Please…..please please please.” He was so hot he just wanted to feel Tony’s cock inside him. “Tony, please.”

“Hey Pete, it’s ok, I’ve got you and I’m going to take care of you.” Tony whispered crawling up his body. He grasped Peter’s knees and settled between them again, “I love you Pete, I’m never going to let you go. You’ll be mine forever.”

Peter sobbed when Tony finally pressed into him with a slow slide. He felt like he was on fire every nerve ending singing with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist as he pulled out urging him in and deeper.

Tony grunted softly, thrusting in long slow strokes. Peter wrapped around him felt like heaven, he kissed Peter again losing himself in his lover. Peter came first, Tony’s hand wrapped tightly around his erection and sobbing into the other man’s neck. Tony followed a few moments later Peter’s name on his lips.

Peter pulled Tony into a deep kiss, hands cupping his face before pulling back and smiling tiredly, “I love you Tony Stark.”  
Tony smiled pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips again, “I love you too Peter Parker.”

As he lay there, wrapped around Tony and being held by him Peter couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

“I got the Iron Dick.”

Tony groaned into his hair, “Peter, no.”

The younger man giggled a bit nipping at the skin in his reach.

“Peter yes. Get the Iron Dick.” He cut off with a soft laugh as Tony just sighed and cast his eyes upwards. Christ, he loved that brat.


End file.
